Tie Echelon
Background (From Wookieepedia) The TIE/es assault shuttle, or TIE echelon, was a transport of the TIE line used by the First Order. It possessed four heavy laser cannons as well as a dual light laser cannon turret, was capable of delivering 12 crew members plus additional cargo, had two clusters composed of three ion engines each (one for each side), as well as advanced sensors capable of monitoring and scanning enemy communications to allow them to avoid hostile encounters. A TIE echelon was also used to deliver First Order stormtroopers of the 709th Legion to Batuu in order to clear out the Resistance presence. A local named Remex witnessed its arrival and attempted to inform his fellow comrades at Kendoh's crew about their arrival, although he couldn't do so as they needed to negotiate with Dok-Ondar at his shop to form an alliance with him. One TIE echelon was present in Black Spire Outpost on Batuu, where it marked the entrance to First Order Cargo. The TIE echelon in question was responsible for bringing over Kylo Ren to Batuu in order to track down Rey. Ship Type: Assault Shuttle Class: Tie/es Echelon Crew: 4 + 8 troopers MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull 900 Wings 600ea Cockpit 450 Engines(6) 350ea Heavy Laser Cannons(4) 200ea Dual Laser Turret 300 Shields 450 per side (2700 total) Armour - ignores upto and including the equivalent of standard 40mm rounds Speed Flying - mach 14 in space, mach 7 in atmosphere with shields on, 1000 kph in atmosphere with shields off Range - 1 week without replenishment Hyperdrive - 400 ly per hour Statistics Length - 10.2m Cargo - 20 tons if no troops Cost - na Weapons Weapon - Heavy Laser Cannon (4, fire linked) Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 6km in space, 3km in atmosphere Damage - 8d6x10 for a quadruple blast. Reduce attack by 2d6x10 per cannon destroyed. Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon - Dual Light Laser Cannon turret Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 5km in space, 2.5km in atmosphere Damage - 3d6x10 Rate of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 25 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 75 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 week if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. +5% to sensor rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 60 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 90 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 6 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Nav Computer COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +2 dodge +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG books Star Wars reference books Wookiepedia